1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a silicon layer transfer substrate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate.
2. Related Art
There is known a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate having a silicon layer by transferring the silicon layer formed on a silicon (Si) substrate to another substrate. In this manner, as a method of transferring single-crystal silicon formed on the substrate to another substrate, for example, there is known a method of exfoliating/transferring a SiGe layer as a sacrificial layer from a substrate which has the structure laminated in the order of Si/SiGe/Si.